Hail
by Shimmer Lynn
Summary: She was an outcast. He was her hero. Change happened; Because ice, water, and gusts of wind can really make a huge difference. AU Gruvia


Hail  
>She was an outcast.<br>He was her hero.  
>Change happened;<br>Because ice, water, and gusts of wind can really make a huge difference.  
>AU Gruvia<p>

* * *

><p>Hey guys!<br>It's been a year? I don't knoww, but yeah I'm really sorry for the long absenceeee, I do read stories here in fanfiction, but then I just don't find the motivation to update my story (Luck of Spring) and for those who have read it, I'll try to update it by next week. To be honest, I had some few break downs for the past year, hence the absence from updating. I can be really moody, sad on some days, happy on the next, super crazy happy after that, and then I'll be sad after etc.. I did got over it though, and focused more on family and friends.

And. . .

With my new found inspiration in writing, I decided to write an AU for Gruvia because Gruvia is my baby.

I hope you like it! :)

* * *

><p>She was always alone.<p>

However, the fact of being an outcast doesn't really matter to Juvia Lockser. A twenty year old girl who strives on being a professional photographer. Her course doesn't suggest her interests though; she took computer science for the sake of her parents.

But since her classes were easy to manage, she decided that she can handle it. Took the course and went to a university. She practically lives in her dorm and never goes outside in exception of her classes. She was a total nerd, with the influence of her roommate Levy.

Levy is a short, petite girl with an innocent look and has unruly, cobalt hair. Juvia can't really call Levy her friend, for the latter always hangs out with her club members. The only pardonable conversation they ever had is about the rainy weather.

"Juvia-chan, I'll just go with the gang, there's groceries in the fridge." Levy waved while slamming the door shut.

Juvia cringed at the sudden noise, but then she continued on capturing the rain drops sliding off the window glass. Her breath creating steam against the glass as her wavy locks practically cover her face. She adjusted the lens of her camera and it made a clicking sound.

Juvia's hobby was to take pictures from her window. And she especially likes it when the weather would be rainy, for it creates droplets of water in which for no particular reason, she was very fond of.

She then stopped, her sweater rustling gently with the sudden movement. She placed her camera gently on her bedside table, along with the crumpled papers that has her songs in it.  
>She was also fond of composing songs, but was never confident enough in showing it to others.<p>

Juvia went to the fridge and fixed herself a snack, quickly gulping it down in one quick motion. She got her coat from the separated pile of clothing scattered on the floor, and scurried away from her room, slamming the door shut.

As she went past from corridor to corridors, she was almost invisible. People fail to notice her despite with her bizarre hair color. Others would snicker at her for no apparent reason.

She went near the school park, where a river flows calmly to the other side of the city. It was impressive, she thought, that even with all the technological advances that comes to happen within the area, they still managed to conserve the physical aspects of the river.

The rain, she noticed, ceased into a light drizzle, small droplets collide with the soft material of her coat. She sat on one of the steel benches, wiping the water off before doing so.

She stared at the river, humming quietly, while pulling out a piece of paper from her pockets. it was neatly folded, with slight doodles on the edges. she proceeded to unfold the paper, a small droplet stained the ink written on it.

She then opened her mouth, and began singing.

"You gave me something to believe in.  
>You saved me from my demise.<br>You gave me something to hold onto."

She paused, halting her soft voice, and continued with the song, slowly phrasing each syllable.

"But then you said goodbye."

"Oh falling of our stars, it shined so bright,  
>The pain has caused me scars, oh it hurts all right.<p>

"Oh why shouldn't we  
>are we never meant be?"<p>

She stopped content with her voice then continued scribbling on the unfinished song.

She was completely unaware with the eyes almost drilling the back of her head.

* * *

><p>Oh my God was he a freak.<p>

Sudden realization struck Gray while he forced his eyes away from the mysterious figure. Holy crap that was the most amazing voice ever.

He was confused by the weird hair color; it couldn't be possibly Levi's, because Levi's hair was wild and fun, while this figure was tamed and elegant. Even so, he scurried away from his hiding spot when a few people came into view. He didn't want anyone thinking he was some kind of stalker. Girls usually stalked him, not the other way round.

He casually returned with his friends, not looking back at the voice that practically enchanted him.


End file.
